Worried Grimm
by ArturusMyrddin
Summary: Merlin is missing, this is not good. Some descriptions of blood and gore. Last chapter contains the words that you may not know that are within the story. There is one EXPLICIT SEX scene which will be in a chapter by itself and clearly labeled as such. Please skip it you don't want to read, it won't take away from the story :) AU.
1. The Story Begins

-_**Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger. (J.R.R. Tolkien)**_

Nick sat across from his partner Hank starring at his computer screen. It had been an interesting year since his Aunt Marie had shown up dying from cancer. He had a new friend who was a Weider Blutbad, he had almost been killed by a Siegbarste, and had beheaded two Hässlich.

"Well, I'm done with my part of the report so I'll be heading home. You going to be much longer?"

Startled out of his thoughts Nick looked over to see Hank standing up and putting his coat on. Surprised at how much time had obviously passed he shook his head, "Probably another thirty to forty minutes."

Hank chuckled, "Poor Juilette," before he turned and left.

Nick sighed as he focused on actually writing up his part of the report on their last case so that he could get home to his girlfriend, perhaps tonight would be the night that he actually got up the nerve to propose. He hadn't been working more than fifteen minutes when a commotion caused him to look up. A blonde haired, frantic man was fighting his way towards Nick and for a second Nick saw something else, a dark robed specter wearing a golden crown.

As the creature morphed back into the young man he heard, "NICK! Please tell me you've seen him!"

Nick knew that voice and now that he looked closer he could see that it was in fact his cousin, only his cousin hadn't changed, or aged, since he had last seen him. Seeing as it had been over ten years that fact confirmed to Nick that his cousin was some sort of Wesen. He wondered what sort, he would have to see if there was any information in the books back in his aunt's trailer.

"NICK! He said he needed to talk to you and then this morning he was gone. Nick, we need to find him soon I fear for this world if we don't."

"This world...?" Nick queried.

"Detective, everything okay here?" The Captain asked from behind him.

"Everything's fine Captain. This is just my cousin A..." he paused as his cousin shook his head. "Anyway, apparently his..." Now he looked to his cousin and raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry for the entrance, my brother Wilhelm has gone missing and I'm frantic with worry. I was hoping Nick could help me find him. By the way my name is Jacob."

Nick snorted as his cousin held his hand out, brother...right that was a laugh. Even back when he had been a child he had known that his cousin and his partner were a lot more than friends.

"Captain Renard," the Captain said as he shook hands. "Are you sure he's missing? Sounds like he might of just stepped out this morning."

"No, Mer...Wilhelm wouldn't leave for so long without letting me know where he was going to be."

Nick could tell the Captain had noticed the slight stutter over the name. Knowing that there had to be a good reason for his cousin to change his and his partner's names, even if it appeared that he was a Wesen, Nick said, "That's okay sir, I've got it."

Standing up he grabbed his jacket, "Come on JACOB, let's just go back and double check the room you've been staying in."

His cousin nodded to the Captain as he followed Nick out. Once outside Nick asked, "So, Arthur what was that all about and what ARE you?"

Arthur grimaced as he looked at Nick, "A myth. Look just...um..don't be a Grimm here okay. As for your Captain, how do I put this, he's not who you think he is any more than you are but we can get into that later. Right now the priority need to be finding Merlin as soon as possible."

Resolving to bring it up once they had tracked down Merlin Nick let it go for now, he still remembered those first few hours after his parents' deaths and how it had been Merlin and Arthur who had helped him through it until his Aunt Marie had arrived. Plus, how it had been the stories and questions that Merlin had plied him with that had made him decide to be a cop.

Focusing on the problem of finding Merlin he asked, "Are you sure he's missing?"

"YES! Now stop asking me that and figure out a way to find him before whoever has him gets him mad. Trust me, we don't want Merlin mad."

"Um, won't he already be pissed off if he has been taken?"

"I think they have him drugged, somehow, at the moment else we'd already have felt his anger, but pissed off is actually better than angry."

"Okay, if you say so. If you have something that belonged to him I know someone who can help track him."

Arthur pulled a red handkerchief from under his shirt, "Will this do?"

"It should but let's go ask Monroe."

Arriving at Monroe's house Nick knocked. Monroe opened it a moment later, "Oh, it's you. What do you want now?"

"I need your help to find someone."

Monroe rolled his eyes as he turned to lead the way into his living room, "Who, or what are you hunting now?"

Nick and Arthur followed him in. Nick was about to answer him when Monroe turned and caught sight of Arthur.

"THE GEVATTER TOD!" He screamed before fainting.

As Arthur helped him move Monroe from the floor to the couch Nick arched an eyebrow at his cousin, "THE Gevatter Tod?"

Arthur sighed, "If you had said Monroe was Wesen I would of thought to warn you."

Standing up Nick motioned Arthur into the kitchen, "Warned me about what Arthur? Your my cousin, yet you also seem to be some type of Wesen. How is that even possible?"

Arthur grimaced, "It's one of the things Merlin was going to explain."

"Arthur..."

"He's the Grim Nick, as in The Grim Reaper. Last he was seen was back at the end of King Arthur's reign, so I don't think your forefather's will have known of him other than they myths and tales handed down. Back then the Wesen were completely out of control and he was one of the worst."

Arthur smiled slightly and held his hand out to Monroe, "Blutbad I believe, sorry about the scare."

Monroe nodded as he shook Arthur's hand.

"You never answered the question, are you guys really related to me or not?"

"Not in the strictest sense of the word, no." Arthur pinched his nose, "Look, it's complicated and Merlin is missing so I really don't have the..." He was cut off as what felt like a 5.6 earthquake bucked the ground. "O...k I think Merlin's stirring. This is not good Nick."

Nick starred at Arthur, who had completely lost his human appearance. Before him was a specter, or wright-like creature wearing a golden crown and dressed in a robe of ebony black. "Um..." he started but the earth rolled under his feet again, "Never mind, Monroe can you catch a scent off this kerchief."

Arthur reluctantly handed Monroe Merlin's kerchief and Monroe handled it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Taking a sniff he was surprised, "Daemonfeuer? No, something more ancient and a lot more powerful."

"Come here," Arthur grabbed Monroe's elbow and dragged him over to the front door. Nick followed and when Arthur flung open the door swore long and loud at the chaos that lay beyond. Monroe was speechless as Arthur said, "He's Kismisch Drache."

As Nick starred into a sky that should of shone bright and warm with the noonday sun but was now a swirling void he whispered, "What is a Kismisch Drache?"

Monroe's voice trembled as he answered, "Not A or THE, just Kismich Drache, better known as Cosmic Dragon."

"Isn't that a planetary nebula?"

"No...well, yes humans call the planetary nebula NGC 5189 the Cosmic Dragon because that dying star's red and green cosmic fireworks creates an appearance that is similar to a Chinese dragon. However, this is more an ancient tale of the dragon which is the life of the cosmos, sleeps at its' heart, and will one day be born flesh. Kismich Drache will be able to control the magic that is life."

"And it was that magic that created the Grimms and found a way for us to exact vengeance so long ago by giving me the power of death. Unfortunately it also wound the Wesen up more then expected but we were able to temper that later."

This wasn't sounding so good, "Monroe, can you track Merlin?"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I want to find him but you only live once. Let's go." Monroe took another sniff of the kerchief then scented the air outside his door. Turning south he trotted down the road with Arthur and Nick close on his heels.

"So, when you say Merlin created the Grimms what exactly do you mean?"

"I mean Merlin was bored, the bad Wesen were out of control, and so Merlin's magic came out to play. As Jacob and Wilhelm were collecting tales in the area at the time we figure their knowledge gained through collecting the various tales of Wesen treachery that were being used to teach morals to children drew Merlin's magic. their sense of justice combined with the need for someone or something to police the rogue Wesen caused a spell of change on the DNA level, thus Grimms see Wesen as they truly are. Merlin came to tell you this because the Grimms have begun to resemble their prey more and more, except for you. Nick, you are more like the original Grimms than you know. Your ability to see the good in those most Grimms would kill on sight shines even through the veil. Plus we needed to warn you of a few things, one of which concerns your Captain."

"And the vengeance that led to your power?" Nick asked, sticking to one thing at a time even though the part about his Captain brought up even more questions.

"Do you know the tales of King Arthur and how he died?"

"By treachery, betrayal, and the hand of Mordred is the most common story I believe" Nick panted out.

"It wasn't Mordred who killed Bradley."

"Bradley?"

"Sorry, we had changed places long before that but when I look back I tend to use our kids' real names in my anger. Anyway, it was Mordred's and Morgana's son Medraut who teamed with Gwen's and Lancelot's daughter Morgan Le Fay to kill our boy and seize the throne. We traveled back between filming the BBC show 'Merlin' as often as we could but that last day we were too late. If you think this is bad you should of seen Merlin's fury then but instead of cracking the world open like an egg his magic transformed me and the Gevatter Tod was created."

"We're close now, you might want to cut the chatter."

"Is he always like this?"

"Worst."

Monroe growled at the two of them even as he handed Merlin's kerchief back to Arthur.

Nick looked around. They were in the warehouse district of Portland, which was impossible as it was on the other side of town from Monroe's house and they had not been running that long. He looked back to ask Arthur about it he found himself starring at a crack in the road that was steadily approaching and the lava that was oozing up through the crack.

"Um, guys."

Arthur and Monroe followed Nick's pointing finger even as the fault line reached them, stopped, and then started again on the other side of where they stood.

"Okay we really need to get into whichever building their holding Merlin, he's starting to wake up and he's getting angry."

"You said he was stirring before and now you're saying he's beginning to awake. I thought they were the same thing."

"Not in Merlin's case, he tends to stir a lot without ever coming close to actually awakening. In this case I think he's fighting whatever they've tried to drug him with, the result being this nice doomsday theme we've got going on."

"Meddle not in the affairs of the dragon; for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup" murmured Monroe.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just an old advertisement line I think. With the way Kismich Drache is preparing to cook everyone it seemed appropriate."

Arthur chuckled, "I always think of J.R. Tolkien's line about meddling in the affairs of wizards but that one works too. Now, Monroe, which of these buildings contain my soulmate?"

Monroe closed his eyes to better shift through all the scents that now permeated the air. It took a moment or two but he was finally able to isolate Merlin's faint trail. Slowly he began to follow it, keeping his eyes shut and trusting Nick to warn him if he was about to walk into a building. He hadn't gone more than two dozen steps when he was grabbed from behind by Nick and Arthur.

MOVE!" They yelled even as they dragged him behind them as they ran for cover as fast as they could.

He barely managed a startled "What?" before opening his eyes and receiving his answer. "That's where Merlin's scent leads."

"Yeah, we figured that out when the volcano first appeared."

"Shouldn't we be trying to get to him and stop it instead of running away?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking" was all Arthur managed before he growled, "NO!"

Monroe used his blutbad strength to dig in his heels and wrench his way out of Arthur's grasp, making sure to quickly sweep Nick down and out of the way. He wasn't a second too soon as Arthur blazed with an unholy light and a mighty sword flared to life in his hand. As Nick started to reach out to test the reality of what he was seeing Monroe grabbed his hand, "Don't, just like in ages past Death walks amongst us reaping souls with but a touch."

Frightened Nick watched Arthur, no the Gevatter Tod let loose with an eerie wail as he streamlined towards the huge, lava spewing volcano at the center of the warehouse district, "This has gotten completely out of control."

"Ya think? And what do you suppose we should do about it huh?"

Grimacing at the truth behind those words Nick started jogging towards the very active volcano. Monroe rolled his eyes but he followed his friend into the dragon's lair, for wont of a better name. Monroe chuckled at his own thought, even as it grew hot and he found it almost impossible to avoid the ever widening pools of lava. As they carefully made their way ever closer to where the volcano emerged from the ground Monroe tried to remember all the tales he had heard about the Gevetter Tod and Kismich Drache to try and work out what had pushed Arthur over the edge like that. Only nothing came to mind until numerous tales of King Arthur and his sorcerer Merlin flirted through his mind as he jumped yet another lava pool. If these two were in fact the original King Arthur and his sorcerer Merlin it might explain a lot.

"Nick."

"Yes."

"When we reach Merlin don't touch him."

"Huh? Why not?"

"It's just a feeling I have."

"Okay, but I don't get it he's certainly been handled by his kidnappers so what makes now so special."

Monroe frowned as he tried to explain, "Actually I think that up until a few minutes ago they had been able to get away with not actually touching him. If you think about it, blow darts take care of how to drug him and you could use blankets, tarps, and stretchers to take care of moving him from place to place without ever laying a hand on him."

"True. I'm taking it that you think something happened that resulted in one of Merlin's kidnappers actually touching him and that is what enraged Arthur."

"Yup," Monroe said as they finally arrived at what appeared to be a door in the side of the volcano. "Come on before it gets worse."

Nick looked around, "It's the end of the world how much worse can it get?"

"I'm trying not to think about it," Monroe said as he opened the door and slid silently in.

"Right," Nick murmured as he followed.

Once inside they found themselves with a choice of three directions; left, right, or straight ahead.

"Well Monroe, which way?"

"I have no idea."

Nick starred at Monroe a moment before contemplating the three choices in front of them.

Just as Nick began to say, "Well, probably going..." there was a noise to their right and an object came flying out into the wall to their left, making a horrifying crack as it impacted. Starring at the mess of brains and blood at the impact point on the wall their eyes followed the spatter trail down to what was left of a man's severed head. Looking at each other they nodded, right it was.

Cautiously they made their way around the corner and into the right hand corner, Nick with his gun drawn and Monroe in his blutbad form. Before them the corridor was red and slippery with blood, dripping chunks of muscle, entrails, and flesh the entire length. There appeared to be more blood and guts then one person's body mass but only the one head.

"Monroe."

"Yeah."

Do you SMELL anything?"

"No."

"Me either. Which is weird."

Monroe looked at him and then chuckled, "Right, that's what's weird."

Nick grinned sheepishly, "Okay, don't rub it in. Let's keep going.'

Even stepping carefully they found themselves slipping and sliding more often than not. After a few minutes they came to another four way. Ahead of them the corridor showed no sign of carnage so Nick slowly eased forward until he could check the left corridor while Monroe did the same with the right one.

"Nothing this way. You?"

"Um, four bodies with their skin peeled off so it looks like we go left."

Monroe grimaced as he made his way over to Nick, "Even at my baddest I don't remember ever inflicting this much damage." Glancing down the way they were suppose to go he remarked, "Well, at least it's cleaner. Wait, are they still alive?"

"I was trying to ignore the whole 'still breathing' part," Nick said even as he shot the first body in the head.

As they made their way down the hall he also shot the other three in the head as they passed. And so it went as they navigated the bloody flesh strewn corridors to the center. In the last corridor they actually found themselves wading through ankle deep pools of blood until they reached the door at the end. Reaching out to open the door Nick hesitated at the sounds coming from behind it.

"Oh my god, tell me I'm not hearing what I'm hearing."

Monroe sighed as he closed his eyes, "Sorry, can't."

Nick took a deep breath, he did just spend almost an hour walking through the maze of horrors so turning back now just because Arthur and Merlin had decided now would be a good time for a shag wasn't an option. Pushing the door open Nick found himself in an open field with a clear blue sky and a huge fountain of lava in the center. However what held his eyes, even though he had been expecting it, was the two nude bodies a few feet in front of him.

A soft breath in his ear and a ghost of a touch along his side alerted Nick to the fact that Monroe had also seen Merlin and Nick. Leaning back he could feel Monroe's erection pressing into his backside and he groaned as his own desire swept over him. Beside the whole insane secret of being a Grimm, this attraction he felt for Monroe was the reason he found himself rethinking his marriage plans. Still this wasn't the time nor place so taking a deep breath he made himself pull away from the warmth and temptation of Monroe's body. Steeling himself he walked into the field but as he reached out to pull Merlin off of Arthur he suddenly remembered Monroe's warning.

So instead he loudly cleared his throat and said, "Hey! Can we halt Armageddon before you two get too carried away?"

With a hiss Merlin turned and for a moment Nick saw nothing, everything, and the hum of magic that fueled it all. It was powerful, exhilaration, and frightening while at the same time so overwhelming that for that brief moment he thought his brain would fry from the overload of information it receiving but in the next Monroe was covering his eyes even as Arthur sat up and yelled, "MERLIN, NO! It's just Nick you idiot."

For a second it seemed as it the world held its' breath before Nick heard Merlin laugh, "Prat."

Nick breathed a sigh of relief as Monroe slowly removed his hands. Cautiously he opened his eyes, half afraid of what he might see. Surprisingly he actually found a fully clothed Arthur wrapped around a fully clothed Merlin, who looked to be silently sobbing into Arthur's shoulder.

"Are we okay now?"

Arthur lifted a hand slightly off Merlin's back and tilted it back and forth even as Monroe said, "Considering the volcano's still here even if the lava has stopped flowing I would say we're not out of the woods yet."

Nick bit his lip in thought for a moment before asking, "Any ideas?"

Complete silence answered his question. Then a whisper drifted up from Arthur's shoulder, "Sorry, didn't see it again."

Arthur kissed the top of Merlin's head, "Hush idiot, this is not your fault anymore than last time was. How many times do I have to tell you that even if our destinies are written each of us also have free will which gives us the power to influence or change that destiny. Plus this time they found a way to drug you. I made them pay so unless there's something you're not telling me you are safe now."

"Can still feel her."

Arthur tensed as he gritted out, "Who?"

"Sophia, she needs a prince to open the way to Insula Avallonis." Suddenly he sat up, "ARTHUR! You need to get out of here you stupid arse."

Arthur pulled back to look Merlin in the eye, "I'm not the only one with royal blood here Merlin."

Merlin's eyes flickered over to where Nick and Monroe stood before closing as Merlin took a deep breath. As he calmed he murmured, "Saga hwæt ic hatte. I grow bigger and get hungrier the more I am fed. I can be used to create and have the power to bond lead. Saga hwæt ic hatte."

Arthur smiled, "And what's the answer you crazy sorcerer?"

Merlin opened bright golden eyes as he said, "InnoÞmægen."

The valley faded as their clothes disappeared again and Arthur felt the softness of their bed even as Merlin pressed him back and down.

** ********THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SEX SCENE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!***********


	2. SEX-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Arthur groaned as he felt not only Merlin's hands stroking his body but Merlin's magic stretching and preparing him. With what few brain spells he would still worry with he asked, "Nick?"

"Safe."

Then the moment was gone as desire stole the last rational thought from his head. Merlin nipped and licked at Arthur's lips as his hands opened Arthur's legs wide. His magic tilted Arthur so that Merlin could line up his hard, throbbing cock with Arthur's entrance. Teasingly Merlin only put the tip of his cock into Arthur's hole and rotated his hips in a circular motion. Arthur groaned as he tried to get Merlin deeper, rocking his hips he slid up and down on the tip of Merlin's rigid penis. Merlin lifted Arthur's legs and bent Arthur's knees to Arthur's ears as he slid deeper into Arthur murmuring, "Don't move or I'll stop."

Whimpering Arthur fought to stay still as Merlin filled him. Merlin gasped as Arthur's heat surrounded him and for a moment he rested in the tight sheath before slowly rocking in and out. Arthur fisted the sheet as Merlin hit that sot deep within that drove him mad. Merlin slid a hand down between them and brushed a thumb over Arthur's leaking tip.

"Oh god Arthur you are so hot. After I come in you I'm going to sit on your hard dick and ride until I come again all over your chest. Think you can hold on that long?"

"Fuck Merlin," Arthur groaned even as Merlin's magic curled around his penis like a cock ring just as Merlin began to frantically pound into him.

Biting his lip Arthur arched his head back into the pillow as pleasure rode through him again and again until finally Merlin was pouring his seed into Arthur. As Merlin lay drained on top of him Arthur pleaded, "Please Merlin, ride me baby. Need you so bad."

Merlin kissed Arthur as he slid free and let Arthur lower his legs so that he could straddle Arthur and slowly lower himself down onto Arthur's throbbing prick. Groaning as Arthur filled him he allowed his magic to uncurl from around Arthur murmuring, "Move" as he began to rock himself towards another organism. Arthur grabbed Merlin's hips as he bucked desperately into Merlin's hot, tight channel. Within minutes their organisms crashed over them, leaving them drained and sweaty.


	3. The Story Ends

Merlin collapsed on Arthur's chest as Arthur tugged him in close. "So, where are Nick and Monroe?"

"Saesteorra."

Arthur chuckled, "Well that's one way to be sure their safe. Any idea how to kill Sophia?"

Merlin yawned as he snuggled deeper into Arthur, "Later."

Arthur looked down at Merlin's head, "Merlin." When there was as he maneuvered so that his so that his soft cock slid free. "Come on Merlin at least tell me you stopped causing the end of the world." He sighed as silence was his only answer. Taking a firmer tone he hissed, "MERLIN!" as he roughly shook Merlin.

"Go to sleep, we got time."

"Armageddon idiot."

Merlin blinked sleepy eyes as he lifted up a little, "Oh." His eyes flashed golden, "Better?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, apparently Merlin had forgotten all about the chaos he had unleashed. Settling in he joined Merlin in slumber. As the sun rose the next morning Arthur stirred but of course Merlin was still dead to the world. Kissing Merlin's forehead Arthur maneuvered out from from under his soulmate's sleeping body. Sitting up he swung his legs over the side of the bed and ran his hand through his hair. Once they took care of Sophia and warned Nick they would need to discuss a personal body shield for Merlin to prevent another kidnapping attempt. Right now he needed to wake Merlin so they could take a shower. Glancing over his shoulder he revised that thought, he needed to lug his lover's comatose body into the bathroom and shock him awake with a blast of cold water in the shower. Standing he lifted Merlin off the bed and headed for the bathroom. Only as he reached the doorway he found himself unable to go any further.

"Mirrors," Merlin murmured as he stirred in Arthur's arms.

"What are you going on about?" Arthur asked as he let Merlin's legs drop so Merlin could stand up.

Yawning Merlin leaned on Arthur, still half asleep "Sophia is Blutig Maria."

Slightly confused Arthur asked, "Okay, so who the netu summoned Bloody Mary and why is she after a prince and not her summoner?"

Merlin shrugged, "Don't know, don't care just want to find her mirror and vanquish her."

"Any ideas?"

"Get Nick to some research into unsolved murders of women named Sophia that happened in front of mirrors in the last thirty years."

"Why thirty?"

"Just a feeling, besides it's how long ago we were here last."

As Arthur nodded the room shimmered at the flash of golden eyes. "We better not be naked Merlin," Arthur warned as the police station appeared around them.

When Merlin was tired or distracted one never knew what happen. Sometimes Arthur pondered if it had been a combination of distraction and a quick, small choice that had hidden the true fate of their sons. Merlin had seen them safe and happy while the tales told of despair and death. A choice had rewoven fate and destiny so that they had ended up proving the tales true but that twist had also given birth to the aspect of the Grim into the world. It was exactly that twist in the rewoven fabric of fate that often had Arthur wondering if Merlin, or his magic, unconsciously affected the fates.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Arthur double checked to be sure they were both clothed before looking around. "Nick and Monroe, Merlin."

Lost in his own thoughts Merlin moved out of Arthur's arms and wandered over to Nick's desk.

"Merlin, Nick and Monroe."

"Huh?"

Arthur sighed, "Nick and Monroe."

"Oh, yeah."

Arthur waited and watched as Merlin sat down, turned on Nick's computer, and started searching the database. Arthur rolled his eyes, "MERLIN!"

Barely paying attention Merlin absently waved his right hand. Nick and Monroe appeared, looking confused and scared. "What? Where?"

Arthur walked over and laid a calming hand on Monroe's arm as Merlin said, "Nick, we have a Blutig Maria on our hands so we need to find open cases on a girl named Sophia."

"Sophia? Shouldn't her name be Mary or Maria?" Nick asked as he sat down and booted up Hank's computer.

Merlin shrugged, "Probably, if she was normal. This one's Fae."

Arthur looked over at that, "Does water count as a mirror?"

"It can."

Arthur grumbled as he walked over and lightly slapped Merlin on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Sophia you idiot. From when you supposedly knocked me out? If I remember right you wouldn't let me near any large body of water for almost six months after that little minx disappeared."

Merlin starred at him a moment before banging his head down on the table.

"Merlin, what's he talking about?" asked Monroe and Nick in unison.

"Arthur got bespelled by a Fae who tried to drown him so I blasted her and dragged him back to shore."

"I could never..." Arthur's protest was cut short by the glare Merlin had lifted his head to give him. "Um...sorry."

Merlin just continued to stare daggers at Arthur. Nick looked from one to the other nervously, "If her particular 'mirror' was water how do we use it to vanquish her?"

As tense silence answered him Monroe cautiously walked over and grabbed Nick's arm, "Come on Nick, I think they need a minute."

Nick stood and followed Monroe into the Captain's office, shutting the door behind them. In the squad room Merlin continued to glare at Arthur.

"Merlin? If you know I was bespelled why are you mad?"

"It was before we bonded prat. That's not why you're in trouble."

"Oh," Arthur rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out what he had done wrong this time. "What I do then?"

"How long have you known about that incident with Sophia? I never told you."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Merlin you idiot, it wasn't that big of a leap once I knew how powerful you were. I never did completely buy you knocking me out and into that lake you know."

Merlin glared at him a moment longer before nodding, "Get Nick and Monroe out of the office, it's time we ended this."

Arthur rolled his eyes as he went to ask the two to rejoin them. Monroe asked the question on all their minds, "What's the plan?"

Arthur groaned as he saw Merlin smile his predatory smile, the one that almost always meant he was about to be used as bait. "First we need an antique mirror. Either of you tow know of a huge antique store around here where we might be able to find one that appears to be about a hundred or more years old?"

Nick shook his head even as Monroe said, "There's a five story one under the dam, run by a few Eisbibers."

"Beavers huh. Good, they will probably have one. Let's go."

Walking outside the three of them were happy to see a clear blue sky. Merlin, however, just started mumbling under his breath as they walked, causing each step they took to change their location gradually from outside the police station to outside the dam.

"Nick, you wait out here. Lead on Monroe."

"I know these Eisbibers Merlin and, more importantly, they owe me. Let Monroe and me quickly talk to them, it will probably be easier and faster."

Merlin raised an eyebrow but waved him on. Nick and Monroe jogged into the dam, leaving Arthur and Merlin to impatiently await their return. About two hours later, just minutes before the waiting period Merlin had set expired, Mick and Monroe emerged with a very ornate antique mirror. It wasn't a very large mirror but it also wasn't a very small one. It looked like it had once hung over a noble woman's table, perhaps even as far back as Arthur's rule.

"There's no way that's as old as it appears. Do they have any idea of it's origin?"

Nick shrugged, "They said it just appeared last month with a note. Only they couldn't read the language in which the note was written so they have no idea if it gives any clues. Here." Nick handed the relatively new looking piece of paper to Merlin. Merlin glanced at it even as his magic transported them to the lake where Sophia had tried to kill Arthur. He chuckled as he saw the ancient tongue of Camelot in Morgana's horrible handwriting telling him to remember about the seven years bad luck when he breaks her mirror.

Handing it over to Arthur he rubbed his hands together, "Okay, Monroe give me Morgana's mirror. Then Nick and you go hide in the woods while we entice Sophia out of her lake."

"Oh joy, let me guess how we're going to do that," grumbled Arthur.

Merlin laughed as he gestured to the lake, "Wade in and summon the bitch your highness."

"And then?"

Flashing the mirror at him Merlin said, "We confront her with the truth of herself."

"You sure this is going to work?"

Merlin shrugged, "The fact Morgana sent her mirror here for us to use bodes well but really it's the only idea I have."

Arthur looked at the lake and then at the woods, "Nick come back here a minute."

Merlin sighed as he handed the mirror to Arthur and went to meet Nick halfway. "Okay Nick, quick and dirty. You're not the only one acting different here. Most Grimms are controlled by one of the members of the Seven Royal Houses. Only your Captain seems to be letting you run unchecked despite numerous warnings. Remember we're proud to see a Grimm with a conscious once more but be careful around Captain Renard. I'm pretty sure he's not doing this out of the goodness of his heart, he's got some scheme in the works."

"Sure...um, what's the Seven Royal Houses?"

"It used to be an old sect of the royal line of Grimms but it's been taken over by an elder Wesen tribe."

"But I've only ever seen the Captain as human."

"You are new to your abilities Nick and he's very good at controlling himself."

"I see. Well, okay I'll be careful. Is there anything else?"

"No, I don't think so. You can go back to hiding now."

"Good luck," Nick said over his shoulder as he headed back into the woods.

Merlin walked back and took the mirror from Arthur, "Happy now."

"He needed to know, just in case."

"You have so much faith in me it's shocking. Now get in that lake you prat."

Arthur waded ankle deep into the lake before stopping and looking back at Merlin, "You coming?"

Still standing on the shore Merlin grimaced before toeing off his shoes, "How cold is it?"

"Not very you baby so stop dilly dallying. This won't work with you way over there. By the way, do I call the witch Mary, Marie, or Sophia?"

As Arthur said Sophia's name she rose out of the water in front of him, causing Arthur to curse as he jerked backwards and fell into the water. "Shit!"

Merlin fumbled with the mirror mumbling, "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary." Stumbling into the water he held the mirror so that Sophia could see the real Blutig Maria that now looked out of it.

"You did it, you killed them. You killed them all," echoed out of the mirror.

Arthur looked at Merlin questioningly and mouthed, "Killed who?" at him.

Merlin shrugged, whatever worked in his opinion, as Sophia's eyes began to bleed.

"ÁMYLTAN."

With that one word Sophia screamed once and then melted back into the lake as the mirror exploded.

"Merlin I can't help but notice that you melted that witch."

"Yeah."

"In water."

"So."

"You flattened the last witch with a house."

Merlin sighed, "Your point?"

"Never mind. Can we go home now?"

Merlin smiled, "Should be safe enough. Though I was thinking of swinging by and watching the premier of The Wizard of Oz again before we head back to the ship."

Arthur chuckled, "Just be sure we're dry idiot."

Seconds later they were in the crowd outside the theater watching Judy Garland walk the red carpet.


	4. Words

**WORDS**

Daemonfeuer: demon + fire, a rarer species of Wesen that is dragon-like

Wesen: A collective term used to describe the creatures visible to the Grimms

ÁMYLTAN: to melt

Blutig Maria: Bloody Mary

Eisbibers: a beaver-like Wesen

InnoÞmægen: Strength

Saga hwæt ic hatte: Say what I am called

blutbad: a wolf-like Wesen


End file.
